


Зеркало

by WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019



Series: Тексты R-NC-21 [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019/pseuds/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019
Summary: "А я всего лишь хотел одеть тебя нормально, а не в то рванье, в котором ты заявился".





	Зеркало

— У меня есть для тебя сюрприз, — сказал Дофламинго, тонко улыбаясь уголками губ, как баба на той известной картине, название которой Росинант все время забывал.

Обычно Дофламинго не улыбался — так. Обычно он скалил зубы или ухмылялся, если был на публике. Если был наедине с Росинантом, то к этому набору могла добавляться обычная улыбка, поспокойнее. Даже Дофламинго, как и нормальным людям, иногда бывало просто хорошо. Росинант в такие моменты мог гордиться собой. Мог, но почему-то вместе с этим было особенно противно.

А такую улыбку, как сейчас, Росинант тоже видел, и обычно за ней не следовало ничего хорошего. Обычно с такой улыбкой Дофламинго проводил над ним эксперименты, а Росинант чувствовал себя подопытной крысой. Обычно Дофламинго не хотел сделать с ним ничего плохого, но и его приятное было странным. Хотя Росинант успевал получить свою долю удовольствия от натяжения невидимых нитей на теле и чувства неподвижности.

«И что же там?» — спросил Росинант, взглядом указывая на внушительных размеров картонную коробку, стоящую в углу комнаты.

— Как ты узнал, что сюрприз именно там? — делано удивился Дофламинго.

«Обычно ты не таскаешь сюда товары в коробках с кораблей».

— Иногда таскаю, когда приходит что-то особенное, — Дофламинго усмехнулся. — Но на этот раз — ты прав. Тебе нужно раздеться. Полностью.

Дофламинго смотрел на него в упор сквозь непрозрачные розовые очки. Росинант помедлил немного и отвернулся, на ходу стягивая с тела и плеч футболку. Даже лопатками он чувствовал этот пристальный взгляд. Росинант никогда не мог понять, каким именно взглядом смотрит на него Дофламинго, когда тот был в очках. Без очков взгляд обычно был мутным от возбуждения или расфокусированным, сонным. Иного Росинант пока еще не видел.

Когда он думал о чем-нибудь отвлеченном, выполнять приказы Дофламинго было проще.

Он на мгновение замедлился и закусил нижнюю губу, когда стягивал трусы, уже чувствуя легкое возбуждение.

Дофламинго подошел к нему сзади и обнял, положил острый подбородок на плечо и поцеловал в шею.

— Закрой глаза, — прошептал он в ухо, — и не подглядывай. Иначе будет не интересно.

Росинант усмехнулся и кивнул. Стоять так было тепло. И хорошо. Жалко, что объятие длилось не долго. Дофламинго отпустил его и сделал несколько шагов назад. Росинант услышал, как по деревянному полу стучат тонкие подошвы ботинок.

— Закрой глаза, — повторил он. — И повернись ко мне. Иди вперед. Не бойся, я тебя остановлю.

Росинант усмехнулся. Меньше всего он боялся врезаться во что-нибудь. Он и так делал это в последнее время все чаще и чаще. Мог бы списать на какое-нибудь редкое заболевание, но в бою это проходило, и от неуклюжести не оставалось и следа. Росинант предпочитал не искать причину, пока это не мешало ему находиться здесь и быть одним из команды — семьи — Донкихот.

Он, конечно, все равно натолкнулся ногой на стол, но больше ничего не случилось, и он дошел до своей цели — Дофламинго. Глаза действительно были закрыты. Он не подглядывал. Он хотел получить свой сюрприз. Никогда нельзя было предугадать, чего хочет Дофламинго, но пока тот находился наедине с Росинантом и мог навредить только ему — пусть делает все, что угодно.

Тем более, чаще всего Росинанту нравилось. Потом, после.

Он слышал, как Дофламинго отошел еще на пару шагов. Зашуршала плотная бумага упаковки, и Дофламинго, взяв что-то, направился к нему.

— Подними руки, — сказал Дофламинго. Он всегда говорил с Росинантом самым спокойным из голосов, какие только у него были. Этот тихий и безобидный тон подстегивал сильнее всего. Росинант взмахнул руками, как крыльями. — Не так сильно, — Дофламинго коротко рассмеялся. — Совсем слегка. Ниже. Еще ниже.

Росинант медленно опускал руки. Все это казалось немного странным, но уж точно не страннее многого, что с ним происходило. И Дофламинго сейчас не просил сделать ничего сложного, и все же он опасался...

Росинант вздрогнул, когда пальцев на руке коснулось что-то прохладное и гладкое. Только спустя секунду он понял, что это была всего лишь ткань. Рукав. Дофламинго медленно надевал на него что-то. Сначала на одну руку, потом на другую. Потом прохладная ткань легла на плечи, коснулась груди. Дофламинго почти не касался его, и одежда словно ложилась сама. Ощущение было непривычным, но смутно знакомым, что-то из детства, та же ткань, такая же легкость...

— Не открывай, — предупредил Дофламинго, когда Росинант подумал, что все закончилось, и уже почти посмотрел. — Жди.

Следующими были брюки. Росинант переступал с одной ноги на другую, давая себя одеть. Теперь было смешно. На языке крутились шутки и поддевки, что Дофламинго на самом деле нужно было больше играть в кукол в детстве. Потом Росинант одергивал себя, чтобы напомнить: Дофламинго совсем не милый и не добрый мальчик, с которым может быть просто весело. Дофламинго снова играет в свои любимые игры, только вместо кукол у него — люди. Сейчас — сам Росинант. Но он все равно продолжал улыбаться. Постарался не дернуться и не потянуться за рукой, когда Дофламинго застегивал ширинку.

— Продолжаем, — сказал тот и снова отошел.

Росинант перемялся с ноги на ногу, повел плечами. Одежда была новой, это чувствовалось. И еще она была хорошей. Форменные брюки, рубашки и плащи, даже когда были новыми, всегда только мешали и раздражали, натирали кожу в самых неожиданных местах. А сейчас было... приятно. Зачем ему это?

В стороне зашуршало, и через пару секунд на плечи упало... что-то. Кажется, очередная шуба из перьев. Но Росинанту совсем не хотелось быть чучелом в розовых перьях, как Дофламинго. Должно быть, это отразилось на его лице, потому что Дофламинго тронул пальцем переносицу, провел вниз, до кончика носа, обвел губы. Усмехнулся довольно, когда Росинант прикусил палец.

И убрал руку.

— Готово. Только глаза не открывай, еще немного...

Росинант продолжал стоять столбом. Надоело. Желание открыть глаза уже не давало покоя. Сейчас Дофламинго закончит с этой игрой, полюбуется на творение своих рук, а дальше Росинант планировал уничтожить все то, что на него напялили. Он надеялся, что не перешагнет порог комнаты в том, что приготовил для него Дофламинго. Хотя шуба из перьев навевала сомнения в том, что у него получится так просто откосить. Кажется, тот отнесся к его виду серьезно.

Пока Росинант размышлял, Дофламинго снова куда-то отходил. Подошел, встал вплотную.

— Держи рот закрытым, — сказал он. — Иначе неровно получится. Никогда не красил губы, — и коротко рассмеялся.

«Мог бы не начинать», — тоскливо подумал Росинант.

Уже надоело. У Дофламинго всегда были больные фантазии.

Губ коснулось твердое и липкое. Росинант поморщился и рефлекторно сжал губы, поймал Дофламинго за запястье и открыл глаза.

Дофламинго улыбался. Так, что хотелось снять чертовы очки и посмотреть, могут ли улыбаться и глаза тоже. У нормальных людей, когда они улыбались так, глаза обычно сияли.

— Я ведь сказал, что еще рано.

Росинант мотнул головой и отобрал помаду. Та оказалась ярко-красной, как свежая горячая кровь.

«Не умеешь — не берись», — написал он на серой бетонной стене.

— Можно подумать, ты умеешь, — Дофламинго скрестил руки на груди и привалился к той самой стене плечом. 

Росинант отвернулся от него и подошел к высокому зеркалу на туалетном столике. Шуба была не розовой, а черной. Хоть что-то. Остальное он рассмотрит потом.

Конечно, он тоже не умел. Конечно, вышло плохо. Криво. Чтобы было еще хуже, Росинант нарисовал на щеках длинные клоунские уголки рта. И сразу не узнал сам себя. И в следующий момент почувствовал от этого облегчение. Быть собой здесь оказалось ужасно сложно.

Дофламинго подошел сзади и опустил подбородок ему на плечо, рассматривая лицо в отражении.

— Неплохо, — сказал он наконец, и Росинант постарался, чтобы его облегчения не было заметно со стороны. — Мне нравится. Остальным — вряд ли.

«Не волнует», — написал Росинант на зеркале.

— Хорошо, — ответил Дофламинго. — Надеюсь, и тебе тоже нравится.

Росинант посмотрел в зеркало не на Дофламинго, а на себя. Шуба из черных блестящих перьев делала его похожим на огромную мокрую ворону. А белая рубашка была усыпана мелкими красными сердцами. Выглядело пошло, с одной стороны, а с другой — напоминало о том, что Росинант сейчас занимает место Корасона и служит Дофламинго и его целям.

А еще эти красные сердечки были похожи на брызги крови. Вчера Росинант выкинул рубашку только потому, что на нее попала кровь пирата, которого он застрелил. А сейчас она как будто к нему вернулась.

Ему катастрофически не хватало бумаги и карандаша. Писать мягким столбиком помады было очень неудобно, да его и хватит ненадолго. Поэтому лучше всего было не писать, а ответить так.

Росинант повернул голову и нашел губы Дофламинго.

Целоваться с помадой было непривычно и неприятно. А еще он был уверен, что сейчас половина его лица превратится в сплошное красное пятно. Но Дофламинго это не волновало, когда тот отвечал, поэтому Росинант тоже решил не обращать внимания. Не самое страшное в жизни, в конце концов, быть испачканным в помаде.

Но когда Дофламинго оторвался и снова опустил подбородок на плечо, Росинант посмотрел в зеркало и удивился. Помада осталась на месте и никуда не исчезла. Он сам тронул пальцем горящие губы, потер, но ничего не произошло. Только целоваться захотелось снова, еще сильнее.

— Специальные разработки ведущих ученых, — усмехнулся Дофламинго.

«А я думал, ты стащил помаду у Йолы», — написал Росинант на зеркале, снова помадой за неимением более подходящих для этого средств.

Дофламинго усмехнулся, мотнул головой и спрятал лицо между шеей и плечом. Росинант поднял руку и погладил по голове, пропуская короткие волосы между пальцев. Шеи коснулись губы, затем язык, затем Дофламинго прихватил кожу зубами.

— Идиот, — сказал он. — Все специально для тебя.

Росинант прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Дофламинго всегда умел быть убедительным, даже когда говорил самые простые вещи.

«Мне нравится. То, что нужно», — написал он.

Теперь они смотрели на свое отражение через красные полоски букв на зеркальной поверхности.

Сенгоку говорил ему, что не стоит придумывать себе неприятности там, где их нет. Будет даже лучше, если Росинанту действительно что-то понравится. Достовернее. Так станет проще обманывать в главном. Росинант часто забывал этот совет, а сейчас внезапно вспомнил.

«Сделай что-нибудь, — дописал он. — Мне тебя не хватает».

Он давно хотел сказать это Дофламинго, а в том виде, какой был у него сейчас, сделать это оказалось проще.

Дофламинго, конечно же, не послушал и продолжил смотреть, застыв в одном положении. Росинант тоже не двигался и смотрел. Раньше он никогда не думал, что они похожи, и уж тем более, не имел возможности сравнить так четко. А они были похожи. Только черты лица у Дофламинго были острее и ярче. Если отвлечься от всего, это выглядело красиво. И то, как Дофламинго повернул голову к его уху.

— Сделать что? — спросил он полушепотом.

Росинант улыбнулся. Выглядело странно, потому что нарисованные уголки рта оставались на месте. Зато зубы за красными губами казались совсем белыми. Как сломанная кость в открытой ране. Ну и сравнения приходят ему в голову...

«Трахни меня. Здесь. Я хочу видеть».

Росинант писал. Дофламинго смотрел. Он всегда не был уверен, что понимает брата правильно. Но Дофламинго всегда нравилось.

Тот не прерывал Росинанта, пока не дождался, чтобы он дописал и положил помаду рядом с собой. Как на занятиях для самых младших дозорных или их детей, когда после каждой записанной фразы полагалось положить перо аккуратно, четко параллельно тетради.

Росинант уже устал поражаться, какой бред лезет ему в голову всегда, когда он рядом с Дофламинго и ждет чего-то. Нет, Росинант уже не боялся его так же сильно, как раньше. Дофламинго был чудовищем, но он не трогал Росинанта.

— Ты думаешь, что я так старательно одевал тебя только для того, чтобы раздеть? — Росинант пожал плечами. — Но я счастлив, если тебе нравится настолько.

Росинант поднял руку, поймал его голову и повернул к себе, находя губы снова. Он держал голову Дофламинго, а тот крепко держал его, обнимая за пояс, прижимая его зад к себе. Было хорошо и правильно. Если не давать себе думать, что он занимается не тем, чем нужно, то удовольствие от близости и предвкушение захватывали. Дофламинго вылизывал его рот изнутри: зубы, небо, внутреннюю сторону губ. Гладил живот под расстегнутой новой рубашкой. Росинант чувствовал одинаково остро прохладную скользящую ткань и горячую тяжелую ладонь, которая оглаживала живот и как назло не опускалась ниже. Потом поползла наверх, пальцы сжали сосок, Росинант резко выдохнул и глубоко, неровно вдохнул, когда Дофламинго оторвался от его губ.

— Смотри, — сказал он тихо, кивком головы указал вперед, на зеркало.

Росинант посмотрел на себя, в белой расстегнутой рубашке, со шрамами на груди, с пальцами Дофламинго, сжимающими покрасневший сосок, с красным огромным ртом и мутным взглядом, с растрепанными волосами и розовыми очками Дофламинго, который прислонился сбоку к его голове и тянул зубами за мочку уха. Росинант сглотнул, закусил губу и прикрыл глаза. Это было слишком.

Дофламинго потянулся к поясу и расстегнул брюки, одним движением, присев, спустил их до пола и поднялся на ноги, прижался сзади, обхватил его член.

— Роси, открой глаза, — прошептал он и потянул за мочку сильнее. 

Росинант посмотрел еще раз. Выглядело настолько пошло, насколько это было возможно. Особенно когда он толкался бедрами вперед, а не делать этого он не мог. Особенно когда он выставил вперед руки, чтобы держаться за столешницу, прогнулся в пояснице, подставляясь сильнее. Дальше Росинант не смотрел, он уронил голову, чтобы было еще удобнее. Но он все равно не мог не поднял голову и не посмотреть на то, как раздевается сам Дофламинго.

И не выдержал, опустился вниз и, поймав Дофламинго за ноги, не дал сделать ничего больше, забирая в рот его член. Дофламинго со стоном выдохнул и запустил руки в его волосы. Росинант работал ртом и смотрел наверх. Дофламинго смотрел то на него, то на зеркало и с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы не засаживать ему резко, до конца. А затем Дофламинго остановил его и потянул наверх, заставил лечь грудью на столик. Росинант подставил локоть, пока Дофламинго раздвигал его ноги, пристраивался сзади, смазывал его, трахал пальцами. У него не хватало в груди воздуха, он беззвучно и безостановочно стонал, прервавшись только в тот момент, когда Дофламинго вошел в него медленно и до самого конца. Замер, привалился к его спине, давая Росинанту оценить картинку в отражении. И принялся размеренно трахать, придерживая за бедра. Так, что Росинанту больше не удавалось сосредоточиться на том, что он видит. Только иногда перед глазами проносились обрывки отражений собственных рук, глаз, горящих щек, приоткрытого красного рта. Росинант опустил голову в сгиб локтя и подставился еще сильнее. Дофламинго почти лежал на нем, целовал за ухом и коротко тихо стонал на каждый толчок. Столик пошатывался, но пока держался.

Дофламинго ускорился, они оба сбились с ритма, но это уже было не важно. Росинант опустил руку, обхватывая свой член, Дофламинго обнял его поперек груди, другой рукой дернул за волосы, потянул наверх. Перед тем, как кончить, Росинант успел увидеть его и свое лица, искаженные, как будто в кривом зеркале.

Когда они сползли на пол рядом со столиком, Дофламинго усмехнулся все еще непослушными губами и покачал головой.

— Я с тобой окончательно рехнусь, — сказал он и обнял Росинанта, заставляя лечь ему на колени, и в данный момент это было единственным, чего хотел сам Росинант. А еще закурить. Хорошо, что он успел дотянуться и притащить себе и сигареты, и блокнот. Молчать все время тоже надоело, но с этим вариантов не было. — А я всего лишь хотел одеть тебя нормально, а не в то рванье, в котором ты заявился.

Росинант хмыкнул. Устроился головой удобнее. Теперь пальцы перебирали волосы мягко, хоть и немного неловко. Он затянулся глубоко, выдохнул дым и снова затянулся. Росинант раньше думал, что эта привычка будет бесить Дофламинго, но тот, казалось, даже внимания не обращал.

«Как будто ты не хотел. А после всех твоих шлюх вряд ли я могу придумать что-то новое».

— Мой дорогой Роси, откуда такие сведения? — Дофламинго засмеялся. Росинант пожал плечами.

«Предположение. А еще Диаманте рассказывал на днях про все ваши похождения в борделях Гранд Лайна».

— У Диаманте слишком большой рот, и он всегда слишком много болтает. А ты веришь всему, что он скажет. Уж ты-то должен знать, что нельзя верить людям безоговорочно.

Росинант постарался не дернуться и вообще ничем не выдать себя. Дофламинго его уже подозревал в чем-то? Но у него практически не было поводов, Росинант вышел на связь с Сенгоку только однажды и на несколько секунд, на пустынном берегу, никого не было рядом, и он ставил барьер. А может, Дофламинго просто так это сказал? Пока не стоило обращать на его намеки внимания. Если, конечно, они были именно намеками, а не просто так сказанными словами.

«У тебя был прошлый Корасон, — написал Росинант, чтобы перевести тему. — Где он сейчас?»

— На ответственном и очень важном задании. Не скоро вернется. Может быть, даже никогда. Не волнуйся на этот счет. Не думал, что ты вообще можешь ревновать, это глупо.

«Я не ревную. Ты сам это сказал. Полный бред. Кстати, я истратил всю помаду на зеркало. Мне нужна еще одна такая же».

— Там еще штук десять в коробке, — Дофламинго кивнул в сторону, указывая направление, в котором эта коробка стояла. — Я знал, что надо брать больше. Ты же одну потеряешь, другую сломаешь... Хотя мне нравится такой способ общения.

«Кто будет мыть зеркало?»

— Детка помоет. Должна же и от нее быть какая-то польза.

Росинант понадеялся, что Детка пока еще не умеет читать.


End file.
